


We’ll Do That Together, Too

by HereComesTheSun, SpellsOfScarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesTheSun/pseuds/HereComesTheSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellsOfScarlet/pseuds/SpellsOfScarlet
Summary: It’s a prompt fill!Yall. Ideas are hard. Sometimes, I just wanna do the words, not the thinking. Ya know?So, if you want to leave any suggestions, prompts, ideas, etc for a marvel fic (I know Wanda and Irondad best) in the comments of this fic, I’ll do my best to write them.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! 

I really lack inspiration right now, which is why this exists. I love to mediocrely write all things marvel, but my imagination is always pretty fuckin deceased. So, let’s cheat. 

Yall can comment anything, and I mean anything, and I’ll attempt it. Give me your wildest head canons and false hope, and I’ll ruin them for no added cost. I’ve tried to write suggestions before (my work Lighting up the Sky was a comment left on another work), and I’d love it if someone left me another idea that I could try out. 

I hope this doesn’t end badly 

Who am I kidding?

Hmu in the comments

PEACE


	2. The One With The X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Summary: Following the events of AoU, Wanda takes Pietro to the X-Men in order to save his life. He finds a team with the mutants, and she stays with the Avengers- which leads to some pretty kickass team ups. 
> 
> Orrrrrrr: 5 Times the X-Men helped Wanda (+ the 1 she returned the favour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all so much for all the amazing suggestions! Feel free to leave more (as if I haven’t got forty to work with already ;)) <3

Hi hello, Welcome back to my channel! 

I’ve decided that the I’ll be posting my prompt fills as separate works, to keep things from getting too messy, so..... drumroll, please....

Here’s the first!   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126212/chapters/47679214  
(The first Part, anyway) ;)

Okay, so as we all can see there’s five missing parts to this work yet (oops) but I am getting there! I just wanted to post this first chapter prematurely to let yall know I’m alive, and I haven’t abandoned your amazing ideas- I’ve just been busy :) 

I’m all done with exams now though, so I should be able to finish all the beginnings that I’ve written to every single one of your ideas haha. I love them all, I’m just picking bits to write for whichever I feel inspired to do- so who knows what gets finished next! <3

For now: Herecomesthesun- I hope I didn’t ruin your thing! 

peAcE


End file.
